Clarity
by cjm184
Summary: title is based off the song Clarity by Zedd. That song and and a Les Miserables Meldey were the muse for this. One shot, not connected to any other work i may post using same character. RATED M FOR CHARACTER DEATH AND DESCRIPTIVENESS. You have been warned!


**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT, AND THE NAME OF THE SHIP. ALL ELSE BELONGS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS, I'm just playing in the sandbox.**

"All hands Brace for impact." The Captain, Vice Admiral Cerana Roth proclaimed. They had already moved all people into the saucer section and detached that section. Now with the base section destroyed they couldn't go anywhere far. Add on top of that they were now caught into the gravity well of a planet and descending fast. Hence the order. As the helm tried to piolt the ship, it plowed into the ground, making a big rumble. Everything inside the ship started moving around violently. As the dust settled in the bridge, the Captain asked "Is everyone alright?" She got a positive response from everyone before feeling a warm trickle down her leg. As she looked down she saw the cause, the blood pouring out of a wound on her abdomen. In that wound was a foot long, half a foot in diameter rod of durasteel. She lets out a groan, which alerts her bridge crew to her predicament. Her younger sister, Commander Celeste Roth, Chief Tac officer of the U.S.S. Autumnal Shadow, NX-93299-E, let out a gasp. She looks out at her older sibling, With a sad look on her face. Even if they could get that rod out of her, there was no way she'd be able to survive long enough to get to any kind of help. The rod slowly became red-stained, not the usual greyish it used to be. Cerana coughed then looked around at her crew "Don't worry about me now, find out how everyone else is, and also get a distress beacon set up." Her crew looked at her in disbelief before everyone except Celeste moved and did what they were told. Celeste was still at her sister's side, with an expressionless face. Cerana looked at her sister once more before speaking softly, "It was a pleasure serving with you all, You are the best officers I have ever had." Most of the crew laughed because they were the ONLY officers she ever had, they all staying with her as she moved up in the ranks, denying promotion after promotion. Cerana then looked at her first officer, a human female around the same age as herself, a mere 26. Yes she was one of the youngest Vice Admirals ever. She then uttered the very words noone wanted to hear, "This is Vice Admiral Cerana Jade Roth, Captain of the U.S.S. Autumnal Shadow, registry NX-93299-E. Computer Log entry Omega. I am formally handing over command of the ship to my First Officer, Elisa Flores. Computer save log and lock it." A two tone noise is heard, indication of the computer doing exactly that. Elisa looks up from the console she is at and tells Cerana, "All decks report in, no casulties." Cerana smiles at this. "Good. Celeste I want you to go check out the lower levels please." Celeste shakes her head, "I don't have to listen to you anymore sister, you're not the captain anymore. Besides, I'm not going to leave you." Cerana sighs, "I was afraid you'd say that. And I'm sorry by the way." Celeste looks at her sister, "For what?" Cerana gives a sad smile "For this" and knocks Celeste in the back of the head, making her unconcious. "Everyone look away, no need to see this." They all gain a bit of understanding then quickly shuffle into the ready room, carrying Celeste with them. When they can't be seen anymore, Cerana sighs and whispers, "Forgive me Celeste." before slowly pulling out the rod of durasteel. Once it is out, the hole it left can be clearly seen. The one problem is that there was a spike like protruision inside of her on the rod, and when she pulled it out, some of her guts came out as well. Cerana drops the rod and says "Well fuck." she then slowly collapses to the floor, blood now trickling out of the wound. "Goodbye and good luck my friends" she says before she stops moving, the computer logging the final moments of Cerana Roth for the personal History. Her motionless body lies on the floor as the bridge officers slowly return to the bridge, gagging at the sight of their friend and Captain. Then they hear a groan coming from the Ready Room. Celeste is waking up. They share a look, before moving to block the body from view. Celeste comes onto the bridge, before noticing where they are all standing. "Move" she orders. T'vrell, the Chief science officer shakes her head. "No Celeste, you shouldn't see her like this, remember her how she used to be before the crash." Celeste then does something she promised she would never do, she used her telekenisis to actually move her friends out of the way. She drops them 2 feet to the right of her sister, in a stable area. She then sees her sister's body and realizes what happened. "No, Cerana why did you do that, it only ended your life quicker. you could have had a chance." T'vrell comes up to Celeste and places her hand on Celeste's shoulder, "No she didn't, the rod had pierced too many vital organs. She would have made it an hour tops." Celeste slumps, her body shaking. She then cries over the body of her older sister, the last member of her immediate family is now gone. She cries for all the missed days, the battles that never happened, the joy of serving under her family line, an incredibly proud line Of Roths hav e been a part of Starfleet for generations. She cries for the loss of a great Starfleet officer, who after losing her first ship in an attack, was investigated by Intelligence for 2 months. But now, Cerana Roth has Clarity. and her sister has her pain.


End file.
